One wish
by TasteTheSunBow
Summary: Bella,Alice & Rose are all sisters they get picked on alot in school untill they move and come back 3 years later new and improved NEW NAME ONE WISH OLD NAME SWET DREAMS SAME STORY THOUGHHHHH
1. The Hottsets Guy In School

**Bpov**

*Ring Ring*

Ugh Stupid School Bell I Get It Its Time To Go To Class

Don't Remind Me

''Bella Are You Listening To Me?!?" My Sister Alice Said

"Yes Alice I Heard You Talk About How Cute Jasper Cullen Is' I Said In A Very Annoyed Voice

Its Like The 10th Freaking Time She Has Said That

I'm Surprised Are Big Sister Rosalie Hasn't Punched Her Yet

"Alice I Swear If You Don't Shut Up About Him I Will Punch You" Rosalie Said

Wow Creepy

"Well The I Think Somebody's Pmsin" Alice Said As She Ran Out Rosalie's Way

Ha! Good Thinking Knowing Rose She Knows That's Rose

Doesn't Like Playing Games

In Class

"Bella Your Late" Ms McDonald My Biology Teacher Said

"Sorry Is That- I Was Cut Off By No Other The Mike Newton Oh Great I Wonder What Is He Going To Say

"She Probably Got Stuck In Her Car" He Said And The Whole Class Started Laughing

Surprise Surprise

"Listen Newton Don't Be Mad At Me Cause You Couldn't Get Some Last Night" I Said Even If It Wasn't True Which I Knew It Was It Still Burned

"Shut Up Fat ass" Said No Other The One Of The Most Hottest Dudes In School

Emmet Cullen

It Hurt Even More When He Said It You Ive Liked Him Since The 1st Grade

So That's Why I Cried And Ran Out The Door And Into The Parking Lot And Took Out My SideKick.

**Apov**

Ugh History Oh Great God Please Can You Please

Do A Miracle So I Can Get Out Of Class

Just The My Phone Started Vibrating It Was Better The Text Read

_Alice!!! Cmon TO The Parkin Lot Were Goin Home Text Rose Plz_

_-Bella_

Hallelujah I Should Really Start Going To Church More

Thank God

"Um May I Be Excused My Sister Is A Little Sick And I Have To Go" I Said In My Sweetest Voice Ever

"Okay You May Go" He Said

"Cough Fat Cough" Jasper Cullen Said Ugh My Angel Sometimes Can Be A jerk To Me

Well All The Time I Cant Blame him I'm obese

"Fuck You Loser" I Said

It Hurt My Heart To Say That But

whatever

**Rpov**

I Swear If I Hear Something About My Weight Or My Two Sisters Voice

SomeThings Going Happen

Just As I Was Thinking My

G.1 Vibrated It Was A Message From Alice

I Hope Its Not About How Hot Jasper I Prefer Edward Anyways The Message Read

_ROSALIE!!!! Cmonn OutSide To The Parking Lot Now Were Goin Home_

_- Alice_

This Is Last Straw Somethings Going Down

Hell Yeah It Is

"May I Please Be Excused I'm Felling A Little Nauseous " I Said

"Of Course You May " My Math Teacher Said

And With That I Left The Room Before Any Comments Can Be Made.......

* * *

**Yeah I Noe Short But Im Jst Gettin Started Im Sorry The I Deleted Is That It Was A Mistake Plz Review Agin**


	2. WERE BACK!

**Bpov**

**"**Bella what happend"Alice said

"What happen is tha im tired of people making fun of me" I said

Its true im tired of being the pucnhline for all the fat jokes

"Bells I think its time for us to go to phoenix " Rose said in a low slow voice

"But what about dad" I said

"We love him but forks is not workin out for use i think we should go back with mom for a while" she said

Well it would be nice to get away from newton

Oh what the hell

Why not were going to phoenix i cant wait

"Okay were going im so excited" I said

I have a good feeling about this

_Three years later_

I cant believe a while turned into three years

"Bella are you excited about coming back for senior year" Alice said I can tell she was

Definatly excited the again its Alice she's always is

"Well yes last time they saw us we were obese now were a size 4 ntot fat but not anriex"I said

Yes as soon we got to phoniex are mom got us each personal trainers weve lost so many pounds

Rose looks like a model

Alice looks like a pixie

and I look good i can finally shop in aeropostal and hollisster

"Bella were here" Rose said getting out of her brand new BMW M3

"Rose Alice Bella!! you look diffrent you guys look great" charlie said

"Thanks" We said

'Well dad were going upstairs to sleep were tired and we have school tommorow" Rosa said as we went up the stairs

I couldent help but to feel a little nervous its like weve been studing for a huge final and tommorow is

Test day

* * *

**What did you think im sorry about all the caps in the last chapter it was my first chapter but i promised i learned my leasson plz review **

**and i noe short but this is like a back ground to were theyve been and how they look like next chapter will be long i promise**


	3. Evil Pixie

**Disclaimer:I Do Not own Twilight**

Bpov

"BELLA!!!" Alice said wait yelled into my ear

I swear that pixie is going to be the death of me literally

Does she not now that i don't like to be woken up in the morning Well of course she does shes my sister

"Bella wake up today is the day you get to see Emmett Cullen again" she said I hate to admit it but I still do kinda like Emmet

"Im up up you evil little pixie by the way what time is it" I said

"Thank you and its 5 :30 am" she said as if it was the most casual thing on earth

Ugh I know what this means time to play barbie bella

You can feel my joy

"Rose!!!!!!!!! Bella dosent wannah get up" Alice yelled to rose

Oh great here it comes

Hurracine rose

I made a funny that it ive been watching to much family guy

"BELLA!!! go brush your teeth take a shower and let alice dress you" Rose yelled from downstairs

Typical im always the minorty

Oh well lets get this over with

I brushed my teeth and got in the shower

But i didnt get to enjoy it as much as i wanted to

Thanks to to evil pixie and the evil blonde model

"This is what your going to wear today bella" Alice said while looking for her curling iron

I had to say it was really pretty

It was a miduem shirt not to long or short it was wite and it

had little silver squares on it

Some great skinny jeans

and some

White hot top converse

Time for the hair

Alce sat me down a began

Straighting my hair i hoe she dosent leave it losse to much humidy

here but instead she

she did a long french braid like the

Ones the model do on the runway

Where from the front it look like a normal low

Pony tail then it braded in the bottom

now for the make up she went

Very suddle shust some eyeliner lipstick and eyeshodow

I Look Good

We all look good actually alice with

her Blue skinny jeans

and black aeroupostal shirt and

Black high heels

and of course her pixie

Hairstyle

Her Makeup pop out but its not like

To trashy

And Rose she looks like a model withe her

Black almost like leather leggins and

Her long sleeve cream shirt thats up to

Her Mid Theigh

And A Pair Of Black Jimmy Choos

and her long blonde hair freely loose with loosse curls

We All took are aeoropatal bags and headed to roses Car

Now Were Parking in schol

My stomach cant help but do flips

"Bella Are you okay"Alice said a little worried

"Yes just a little nervous thats all" i said

"Dont worry were going to rock evrybdoy" Rose said With so me confindence

We walked to the main office earning a few whistles from the guys

and then we saw them the Cullen Boys

Game On!!

* * *

**_Thnks to does who review like to .McCarty .ox ,darksoul93 and .girl.713 you guys rock review plzzz_**


	4. Moviestar

**Bpov**

"Bells how do I look" Alice said nervously

"Ali You look good just chill"Rose said very confident

okay Bella don't ruin this just breath inhale exhale

"Hey''Emmett Cullen said in a smooth voice

Ayy god help me I cant fall for his trap no

I wont fall for his trap

''Whatever'' I Said

"Bella Swan" He said you gotta

Love the look on his face

"The one and only jackass" I said with more confidence then I felt

"You look - he got cut off by Alice

"She looks hot beautiful amazing eye popping take your pick" She said with a hint of attitude

""all of the above" He said in dazzled voice

Of Course his dazzled look at me

Not to be concited or anything

But I look good

"and Rose you look like a - Edward Cullen was cut off by me

"Like A supermodel moviestar angel" I said in sweetest face voice

Trust me my voice can make a 5 year old boy give me his

Toy truck

**Rpov**

**"**You look wonderful" Edward said trying to look at my whole body

all at once

I have to admit his even hotter then before but I cant think

About that remember

When he use to tease you

Don't let him lead you on Rose

* * *

Yah I Noe Short chapter next is alice;s pov okay thnkks for all the reviews


	5. Were Sorry

Apov

Omg Omg Omg Its Jasper Cullen

and he still looks amizing

Ugh I better not start drooling talk about bad first well second bad impression

Im so nervous its like the first day of school again Wait it is the first day of school duh

"Uhm hi" Jasper sturrded Ha what a genious

uhm hi really "uhm hi really thats the best the "Jasper Cullen" could come up with patheic much"I said

I am feeling so confident and nervous

Its like i want to love him and hate him

Bella would probably call that mood swings or pmsin typical

"So uhm how come you guys are skinny and hot now"Emmett said

He was never "The smart one"

"how come are you guys big idots"Rosalie said she was never a big fan of Emmett

"Is that spouse to be a trick question"He said confused

of course he was confused he was

Emmett

"Well while you guys figure that out were going to class bye bye"Bellas said

and with we walked away

Ugh now I have to go to science

Bella to biology

and Rose to math

"Bye" we all called to eacth other

and headed to our classes

Bpov

eww biology with

I hope he dosent make me introduce myself

"hi you must be Isabella"He said he was hot

but not in the i want to go out with him hot in way in the Damn his hot way

he looks really young like late 20s

"Bella"I said

"Sorry can you please introduce yourself to the class if you like that is"He said with low sexy voice

"Of course I can Im Bella swan and use to go to this school 3 years ago"I said

I can tell they all knew who I was

I looked around the room not much had changed about my fellow classmates

"Fat Bella damn you look good" Of course Mike "asshole" Newton said

what does he think im going to hook up with him because he said i look good

Hell no

"First my name is Bella not Fat Bella you got that and second i know i do"I said in a icy tone

"Well well look who thinks shes all that"I heard the nasty voice of Jessica Stantleys voice call out

"Well well look who's still a slut" I said

The rest of class i got many offers from guys

and many glares from girls

excepet Angela Weber my only outside friend From back then

and the next classes happen like that too

Now finally time for luch I cant wait to see my sister again

Just as I got to the lunch room the Cullen boys

stoped me

I wonder what they want "What do you want"I said unintersed

Which was a lie I was interseted but I couldent let them see that

"We wanted to know why you guys hated us so much"Jasper said totally confused

Are they really that stupid to ask that question

"Because you guys made school a living hell hole for us that answer your question smartasses" I said slowly as if I was talking to a 3 year old

and in reality it was like I was talkin to Three 3 years because their so damn

stupid

"Were sorry hey do you and your sister wannah come to our house and chill"Emmet said as if sorry was going to fix everything

"Uhm let me put this in a way that you will understand HELL NOOOOO!" I said I was getting really irrated

They cant be that stupid can they?

and with that I walked away to my sister's table

This was going to be a long afternoon


	6. Dazed

Empov

"She just said no " I said totally confused

Im Emmett Cullen god sakes

no body says no to me

"Correztion Em she said hell no" Edward said

He really picked the worst time to point out gramical errors

or whatever you call it

"They really are pissed" Jasper said

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious geunies" I said

I still cant believe it

i swear im going to make Bella Swan mine

and with that thought i walked away with my brothers

to our usual table

Bpov

"I cant believe they actually had the nerve to ask me that ugh those fucktards"I said

I was still very How do i say it

Confused

"You should of said yes you bicth" Alice said

of course she would want me to say yes

It seems that she has forgatten about the past

"Yah you should Bells"Rose said

Wait ROSE said that

i thought she hated them

what hell was that about "What"

I parctully yelled but controled myself

"I know what i said but its really stupid to live in the past this may be our only chance at happinness" She said

Has she be reading a fortune cookie or something

"Well do whatever you guys want i dont care"I said but the truth is that i really did care

and as much as i wanted to say yes I just cant Emmett Cullen is not going to get of the hook that easy no way

"Okay but whatever we say your going along with it okay"Rose said

"Yeah yeah sure" I said

Ugh i hate not knowing what are they planning

my stomcah is literraly Doing cartwheels,flips and back flips,summer soults

and back hand springs

Just then Alice got up

i wonder where she was going

"Rose where is she going" I said i was getting really nervous

O my freaking skittles

shes going to where the cullens are

"Why is she going over there" I said

"Because you didnt say yes so she will" Rose said

Wtf are they trying to do ruin my life

ugh its to bad their my sisters or else

i would of punched them but I cant mostly because id probably get grounded and its

two aganist 1

Oh great here comes Alice skipping

no doubt they said yes

"Thay said to wait for them infront of our car "She said smilig so much

im Suprised it dosent hurt her yet

Empov

We where still trying to figure out how to get the Swan girls

no luck

Then Alice Swan came Aka Jaspers obsseion

"Hi Bells told me what you asked and the answer is yes we would like to hang out with you guys after school"She said

Im totally suprised

By the looks of Bella she is really mad

Im guessing it wasent her idea but whatever

"Cool so well meet you in the parkin lot infront of your car"Jasper said in a dazed voice

I was to in shock to do anything excepet smile

"Awsoume"She said

and skipped off to a

happy Rose and

angry Bella

Plan get bella is on starting

after school

* * *

**Plz review sorry i havent uptaded is that i only update if i get al let one review thank you to all my fans **

**- Genesis**


	7. Drunk

**

* * *

Sorry for not updating soon is that school started and im very busy please dont hate me**

**Disclamier :I Own Nuthin

* * *

**

Bpov

After School

''I cant believe you said yes Alice'' I said still in shock

''Well believe it cause i did and your going so stop your whining cause their coming now'' She said

and here I thought we where all on the same page

about not giving in but I guess i was wrong

stupid sisters don't have a freaking back bone

ugh here they come this should be an intersting afternoon

"Hey'' they all said

"Hi" Rose and Alice said at the same time

and they kept looking at me

what did they really except me to be all buddy buddy with them

two words

HELL NO

"Bella say hi and stop being rude you little... Rose got caught of by me

"No and yes i know I'm acting like a little bicth" I said

i was really pissed and they knew it

I wonder why they kept pushing my buttons

"Whatever can we go " She said

something told me she was going to talk about this later at night

oh great

"sure follow us to my jeep" Emmett said

as they walked to his monster of a jeep

"Lady's first "they said

"No I thinks its dickheads first"I said

and rose and Alice gave me the stop acting like a bicth cause you know you like on of them look

I know what your thinking what a long look right

"Sorry" I said through my teeth

''Its okay" Jasper said with a true genuine smile

and that in way made me smile back

and I guess Emmett saw it because he looked really jeoulse

oh well

and Alice saw it too because

she smiled

once we got there

their house was huge

"welcome to our home" Edward said

"so can we play truth or dare " Alice said still in awe of the huge house

"sure"they all said

oh great playing truth or dare with Alice and rose it

so bad they take everything to an

EXTREME

god help me i prayed

"But wait lets all get drunk first so e wont be embarrassed" Alice said

"okay " they all said just like that

*30 minutes later*

well Alice and Emmett

where the only ones drunk

the rest only drank 2 sips

''Hey Emmett do you wanna go upstairs and do something " Alice said

damn she was sure drunk

"Yes"Emmett also a drunk ass said

I know their drunk but please don't let them sleep together

or i will be very pissed

but before i could do and thing they where upstairs with the door lock

uh oh from the looks of it everybody knows whats going happen

To be Continued........

* * *

**Hope you like it kinda short i noe review plz**


	8. Do You Want to go out with me

**Hi Sorry I took so long to update **

**Bpov**

*****One hour later"

Well im pissed

Ugh stupid sister and hot dude

"Well hey at least she didn't freak on Edward"Rose said

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD GIVEN 5 FYLING FUCKS IF SHE FREAKED EDWARD!!"I yelled

Jasper and Edward really looked scared well they should be

and Rose just looked like Rose Gosh

"Don't be getting all pissed cause your not the one freaking on the drunk dumb ass"She said

While looking at her nails

"Aw Bella likes Emmett"Japer said as he

came over and pinched my cheeks

Wtf I'm not three

"Hey im not three for you to do that"I said in a whiny three year old voice

"So"He said in a three year old voice

"So So So Uhm I don't know gosh"I said giving up

"I like Rosalie"Edward yelled out of

Nowhere his s fucking random

"Your so random"I said as I got up from my chair

"Don't talk to him like that"Rose Yelled

"What the skittles I didn't say anything bad to him" I said

Rose is just as random as he is

"Did you just say what the skittles"Jasper said

"Yes did do you have a problem with that"I said

But seriously who has a problem with skittles

That's like impossible

"Yes I do I prefer M&Ms"He said

"Well I Prefer reeses pieces"Edward said

Ewoo reeess pieces is nasty

"Dude everybody knows reeses piece's just copied M&Ms and Skittles"Jasper said

So true finally someone who agrees

"Reese's pieces is just a crappy version of M&Ms and Skittles doih"I said

Its like the most obvious thing in the world

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY"Rose yelled

Ayy she needs to untwist her nipples{Lol}

"Rose do you want to go out with me"Edward said

Nice timing Edward when shes mad

"Yes!!" She screamed and jumped on his lap

"What up with all the noise"Emmett said as he came downstairs

With out his shirt oh no

"Yeah"Alice said as she came behind him

With bed Hair

Shit

Something changed in Jasper's Eyes

"Bella you want to go out with me"He said not even looking at alice's direction

"Yes"I said

I Know its crazy

but I don't care

Alice looked hurt

Emmett looked mad

But they both knew why

We where doing this

And I think I have feelings for Jasper

* * *

**What do you think? Should Bella Be With Jasper Or Emmett Idk **

**Plz Review**


	9. Who did what

Nah I don't

This is just to make Emmett and Alice jealous

& Jasper and I both knew it oh yea

Game Time

"Things just got weirder"Edward said as

Emmett and Alice sat down across from us

"Lets hold hands to make things more interesting"Jasper whispered in my ear

He took my hand and then I started playing with his fingers

I could see the pain in Alice's and Emmett's face

Hey payback is a bicth

"Why are you grilling us Dude"Japer said to Emmett

Is true why was he grilling us

"Cause our little girlfriend right there just broke my heart into a million pieces and you helped her" Emmett said

Wait whoa I broke his heart yeah right

"Hold up Emmett tell me again who brokes whos heart who slept with their sister who teased who for the longest time who made who cry you better check your self" I said

He dosent know wat the fuck I had to go through because of him

"and Alice i can't believe you and don't say I was drunk cause it still dosent justify it " I said

and all she could do was hang her head in shame

"Besides all you sad was the past this is the future and this time you broke my heart bella"Emmett said

Bullshitt

"Bullshit Emmett and if it is true now you know my life story"I said

As I held Jaspers Hand tighter

"Bella you know what go to hell"Emmett said as he put his

Arm around Alice so his playing that game now too

Well im not going down with out a fight

So I grabbed Jasper and kissed him dead in the mouth

Omfs what have I Done

* * *

**So Yeah Sorry Its So Short And I Took So Long To Upate But THAT review Really Hurt Me And I Jst Wanted To say Im Not Fat Okay Im In dance and Kick Boxing and Gymanstic and Karate and Im A StarLight Dancer In My School So Yeah Plz Dnt Judge Me**

**Oh nd Review nd Im Looking for a partener that can help with this story so yea if ur interseted send me a message or revie **


	10. Beutifel freind ship

If Alice and Emmett thought I was playing before then I think This didthi

I kissed Japer wait that putting it ligthely

I FREAKIN JUST TRADED SPIT WITH JASPER

Things just got a lot how weirder big time first theirs like this akward silience in the room

And everybodys just like shiffting not wanting to say anything

"Bella you're a damn good kisser"Jasper said after the longest 10 mintues of silence in my life

"uhm thanks jazz"I said I was feeling akward like that time back in phoniex where Alice and Rose

Invited those guys to our house while mom was at a benefit or whatever and I was dancin

Around to the house to "Don't cha byt the pussycatdolls" in nothing but

Booty shorts and a baby tee yeahh talk about akward "you're a Slut Bella just letting youh know"

Emmett said ohh im a slut right "yeah im such a big slut cause im the one that goes around

Fucking have the female population"I screamed I was really angry now I could tell Edward was going to

Say something stupid so I cut him off "save it Edward I don't care what stupid idiotice thing youh

Have to say"I said he quickly shrunk back next to Rose I could hear the ice cole in my voice

Oh hell noo this was getting just plain akward even more then before

"so who wants to play truth or dare"Rose said she truly is oblvious to the the intense

Mood in this room but its better then just sitting lookig at eacth other sorry faces

We alll aggrred Rose of course went first "okay Bella truth or dare"Alice said oh great

The slut of a pixie was going to destind etheir my truth or dare yippy not the sarcasm

Of my thoughts "truth I guess"I said I wasnet really intereseted in seeing what kind of

Revenge she has planned for me for kissing her little "soulmate"ick if I picked dare

"why the did youh kiss Jasper"she said did she really just say that did that tiny hard cold black thing in

Her chest that she calls a heart just gave her the right to be mad at me

With that little sentence I cracked I tackled her to the ground "WHY DID I KISS JAPER WHY DID YOU

FUCK EMMETT AND BEING DRUNK IS NOT AN EXCUSE "I Screamed in her facee while pinning her body

On the floor thsnk god for those figthing lessons I took "Youh know the truth is that I we werent drunk

Okay we were just trying to make youh and Jasper jeoulse okay"she said in a low whisper but I know

Everybody heard it and with thaht I got off her and ran out the Cullen house I heard a few steps behind

Me hopping it was Emmett I turned around but I was only Jasper we sat in the proch for 10 minutes

"can you take me home jasper"I said scared that my voice was going to give the secret that I was crying

It did Jasper hugged meh reall tight and told meh to get in his shiny black M3 BEN we drove

The whole way in comfrotable silence when we where finnaly infront of my house we stopped

"thanks for everything I owe youh"I said

"Anytiime"he said with a playfull smile that made me smile and with that I got out of thecar

And went inside changed and layed down on my bed

This was the begging of a beautiful freindship


	11. That way

I knew I would have to confront Alice sooner later giving the fact that she was my sister and we lived

together but for now I just wanted to enjoy my shower and forget about everything and everyone.

About fifteen minutes later I got out of the shower got dressed in my old sweats and a tank top.

When I heard the door open I knew it must be Alice and Rose

* * *

"Um Bella" Alice said as she slowly made way.

To her bed "Yeah?" I said playing with my bracelet

"I didn't mean to sleep with Emmett I –"I cut her off cause I knew what she was going to say and I didn't need to hear her excuses.

"I know your gunnah going to say you where drunk but that doesn't justify it" I said looking staright straight into her eyes. She was shocked into silence but the strength of my words. I just want to love you  
with every bit of my heart  
if the time ever came, it's not good enough  
you can have my soul  
everything I am I am for you  
I just want to love you  
with every beat of my heart  
words can't explain the way I feel  
this is more than love  
everything I am I am for you  
I just want to love you

**I heard my sidekick lx ring and I picked it up wondering who would be calling at 11pm.**

"**Hello?" I said because the number was ****one I did not recognize **

"**Hey its Jasper" ****the voice replied. **

"**Oh hey jazzy what up?"I said using his new found nickname****that I created. **

"**You with the nicknames" he laughed **

"**What can I say have a gift. ****Jealous much?****"****I ****replied, trying to stifle my giggle. **

"**Sure Miss. ****Conceded****" He said joking around **

"**Okay well let's leave the nickname giving to the ****professionals ****now" I said****, sensing the glare Alice was sending in my direction.**

"**Oh, I called to see if you would like me to pick you up ****tomorrow**** for school?" He ****asked.**

"**Of course"I said, ****unable to hide the smile in my voice. ****Jasper was truly an amazing friend. **

"**Well good night don't let the Pervs bite" he said as I laughed. **

"**Okay bye don't let the hoes bite" I said this time he laughed and with that we ****hanged****hung**** up.**

**I wish I was ****talking**** to Emmett instead of my best friend but hey I wish a lot of things.**

**I wish that Alice woouldent ****wouldn't**** have slept with Emmett.**

**I wish that I could forgive and forget as easily as they want me to. **

**But ****most of all**** I wish that me and Emmett ****could**** be together ****together,**** happy and joking ****like we used to. **

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviewss and Thnks to Betaa yur awsoume


End file.
